futurefandomcom-20200229-history
FIFA World Cup (Future of Football)
Results #''a.e.t.: after extra time #''p: after penalty shoot out Notes Statistics Top winners * Germany: 15 (1954, 1974, 1990, 2014, 2074, 2218, 2258, 2326, 2606, 2642, 2698, 2766, 2854, 2858, 2890) * Brazil: 15 (1958, 1962, 1970, 1994, 2002, 2022, 2030, 2082, 2262, 2578, 2670, 2726, 2798, 2818, 2886) * England: 15 (1966, 2094, 2106, 2146, 2206, 2210, 2354, 2474, 2518, 2562, 2622, 2722, 2786, 2826, 2882) * Mexico: 15 (2050, 2358, 2446, 2498, 2502, 2526, 2546, 2550, 2614, 2658, 2690, 2710, 2774, 2810, 2878) * United States: 11 (2026, 2058, 2090, 2110, 2202, 2442, 2538, 2678, 2742, 2834, 2926) (first North American team to win) * Italy: 10 (1934, 1938, 1982, 2006, 2038, 2278, 2374, 2650, 2838, 2898) * Spain: 10 (2010, 2046, 2062, 2086, 2182, 2226, 2490, 2674, 2842, 2906) * Argentina: 9 (1978, 1986, 2350, 2406, 2514, 2638, 2754, 2822, 2910) * Japan: 8 (2138, 2166, 2230, 2402, 2570, 2730, 2794, 2914) * Australia: 7 (2118, 2174, 2194, 2410, 2566, 2802, 2902) (first team from Oceania to win) * Uruguay: 6 (1930, 1950, 2170, 2186, 2302, 2850) * France: 6 (1998, 2018, 2066, 2126, 2482, 2870) * Norway: 5 (2282, 2290, 2310, 2318, 2846) * Russia: 5 (2130, 2242, 2458, 2618, 2918) * Netherlands: 4 (2034, 2150, 2238, 2706) * Egypt: 4 (2042, 2078, 2286, 2746) (first African team to win) * Colombia: 3 (2250, 2254, 2734) * Bosnia and Herzegovina: 3 (2718, 2790, 2894) * Scotland: 2 (2162, 2198) * Algeria: 2 (2246, 2314) * India: 2 (2414, 2418) * Belgium: 2 (2342, 2594) * Ireland: 2 (2558, 2602) * Laos: 2 (2682, 2686) * Croatia: 2 (2054, 2862) * China: 1 (2070) (first Asian team to win) * Iceland: 1 (2098) * Turkey: 1 (2102) * Democratic Republic of the Congo: 1 (2122) * Portugal: 1 (2134) * Canada: 1 (2154) * Latvia: 1 (2158) * Armenia: 1 (2178) * Wales: 1 (2190) * Nigeria: 1 (2214) * Czech Republic: 1 (2222) * Zimbabwe: 1 (2234) * Poland: 1 (2266) * Senegal: 1 (2270) * Korea: 1 (2274) * New Yugoslavia: 1 (2294) (somewhere in the future Serbia will change back to former but new New Yugoslavia) * Moon: 1 (2298) (first non-Earth team to win the World Cup) * South Africa: 3 (2306, 2310, 2514) * Greece: 2 (2322, 2930) * Saudi Arabia: 1 (2330) * Finland: 1 (2334) * Togo: 1 (2338) * Mars: 1 (2346) (second non-Earth team to win the World Cup) * Iran: 1 (2362) * Malaysia: 1 (2366) * Bangladesh: 1 (2370) * Cameroon: 1 (2378) * Ukraine: 1 (2382) * Tunisia: 1 (2386) * Myanmar: 1 (2390) * Puerto Rico: 1 (2394) * Paraguay: 1 (2398) * Estonia: 1 (2422) * Switzerland: 1 (2426) * New Zealand: 1 (2430) * Uganda: 1 (2434) * Romania: 1 (2438) * Sweden: 1 (2450) * Iraq: 1 (2454) * Sri Lanka: 1 (2462) * Nauru: 1 (2466) * Bahamas: 1 (2470) * Qatar: 1 (2478) * Libya: 1 (2486) * Equatorial Guinea: 1 (2494) * Oman: 1 (2506) * Venus: 1 (2510) (third non-Earth team to win the World Cup) * Venezuela: 1 (2522) * Albania: 1 (2530) * Peru: 1 (2534) * Cambodia: 1 (2542) * Kazakhstan: 1 (2554) * Bolivia: 1 (2574) * Bhutan: 1 (2582) * Barbados: 1 (2586) * Tanzania: 1 (2590) * Costa Rica: 1 (2598) * Catalonia: 1 (2610) * Kosovo: 1 (2626) * Moldova: 1 (2630) * Honduras: 1 (2634) * Lithuania: 1 (2646) * Jupiter: 1 (2654) (fourth non-Earth team to win the World Cup) * Georgia: 1 (2662) * Ecuador: 2 (2426, 2666) * Seychelles: 1 (2694) * United Arab Emirates: 1 (2702) * Mongolia: 1 (2714) * San Marino: 1 (2738) * Chad: 1 (2750) * Cersa: 1 (2758) * Jamaica: 1 (2762) * Liechtenstein: 1 (2770) * Saturn: 1 (2778) (fifth non-Earth team to win the World Cup) * Antartica: 1 (2782) * Nepal: 1 (2806) * Greenland: 1 (2814) * Mercury: 1 (2830) (sixth non-Earth team to win the World Cup) * Uranus: 1 (2866) (seventh non-Earth team to win the World Cup) * Kuwait: 1 (2874) * Neptune: 1 (2922) (eighth non-Earth team to win the World Cup) * The super and very important Democratic Republic of the Dinosaur and Pancakeland, Waffleland, Cookieland, Treeland and all the most delicious things that you can find in the World: 1 (2930) * Singapore: 1 (2934) Category:Future of Football Category:Football